Star of her People
by Little Karma
Summary: AU. Sauron was not destoryed, with the ring. He remains locked with in Mordor, with a prophcy, that one of Aragorn's children would be his freedom. Now, they must fight against what every one believes they will do. and heal from the pain of years past.LOC


OK, so this idea has been in my head for the past year. i've slowly worked on it, and i am not at a point that i feel i need a little more then just my friends telling me what they think. this is only the first chapter i have more after this. but, i figured i'd see how the first chapter was taken, before putting the rest up. I have read a little of the book, but i love the movies.

Rated for safty, it may go up

I own nothing, if i did there would be Yaoi goodness.

* * *

Fern sighed as she looked out her window once more. She couldn't sleep. Her eldest brother Argo had gone out Orc hunting, after a party had destroyed a close by farm. She had begged to go with him. Fern had been trained since she was 4 as a warrior, just as her brother. The only difference between them was that he was 16 years older then her.

She was a rather competent archer and, normally, Argo was more then happy to have her at his side. But not only just for that ability. Fern had the Elvin eyesight that her brothers seemed to have missed inheriting from their mother. She could pick off an enemy from 8 miles away and shoot a kill shot from 6.

But, her father had insisted that she was to stay behind. She supposed it was because it was so close to the 6 year anniversary of her mother and twin brother's deaths. At the thought of that day she drifted off into thought.

Arwen, Fern, and Frodo had ridden outside the city to get some air and be away from all the people. They had gotten maybe 10 minutes from the gate, where just rounding the bend to the small river was where they sometimes stopped at. As they had rounded the bend, an arrow flew at them hitting Frodo in the arm. Both Arwen and Fern had quickly drawn their swords; Arwen with her single light-weight blade, and Fern with her twin blades. Arwen told Fern to check on Frodo. As she turned to look for her brother, an arrow had flown by her face. She turned back to look at the Orc. Fern brought her swords up chopping down an arrow as it flew to her. She grabbed the reins of her black mare pulled back hard to get her to back up as she took in her surroundings. Her mother had ended up further out towards the river, she was being swarmed. She looked back in a panic looking for Frodo. "Frodo!" she screamed, not seeing him.

"Here!" he called from far off. She looked back towards the city. There, he was off his horse trying to fight with an arrow in his shoulder.

"Frodo the horn, call for help!" Fern screamed turning back to her own fight. She was being pulled off her horse by the Orcs. She tried to chop them down as fast as she could. They were almost a never ending wave. She looked over to her mother as she heard her scream in pain. At the same time, the horn sounded. "MOTHER!" she shrieked slipping from her horse at one of the Orc's pulls. She tried to get through them, but by the time she had made it to her mother, the screams had stopped. The beautiful Ever Star lay dead. The horn had stopped, but Fern was too focused on her mother to notice. That is, until she felt a pull at her long black hair. She turned to see an Orc pulling at it harshly with her brother's body slung over one shoulder.

"I says we takes this one alive. I thinks she's might be useful," the one holding her hair said giving it a tug. This caused her to bow backwards.

It wasn't long before one of them had her slung across their back. They took off running from the guard that soon had come to answer the call.

It was later that day, much later. So late that even the stars where hidden. When they had stopped and rested, she was put against a tree her hands and feet bound.

Fern felt a hand touch her shoulder, causing her to jerk awake violently. She pulled her knife from its hiding place against her upper thigh. The girl calmed at seeing it was just her father, Aragorn.

"Nightmares again?" he asked sitting next to her on the window seat. "Filinque Fuin," he sighed when she had turned away from him, looking out the window. She wince slightly at the use of her full true name. It translated to "Fern Darkness." Since most people here in Gondor had issues pronouncing her name, it was elvish, she had been nicknamed "Fern." Her mother, Arwen, had named her. Unlike her brothers who had light brown hair, Fern was born with hair that would put the moonless nights to shame. Most everyone who heard her full name would understand why she was called darkness just for that fact.

"I don't want to talk about it Ada" she hissed. It had taken 6 weeks to find and recover Fern from the Orcs. She had never talked about those weeks, not in the 6 years since.

"Filinque, you need to talk to someone," he said, "I've heard you almost every night this week: you get up and some times wonder. Either into your mother's study or into Frodo and your old room. Sometimes even some where else completely! You miss breakfast every morning."

"I am worried for my brother and that is all" she hissed standing. Her night shirt hung down over the leggings she wore to bed. That was another thing that had changed since then; she now wore leggings under every thing.

"I am sure" he said although she could see the doubt in his eyes. Clearly, she knew he didn't believe her. Couldn't he leave it be for now? "You missed breakfast again and had been missed at this one. Tomorrow, you must be seen attending."

It was always the same every year. She would miss about a week of breakfasts before he came and told her that she would come down on her own the next day. Otherwise, he would drag her down there in her night shirt. But this was different. He had never before insinuated that some one else had missed or even noticed her absences. "Who is it that seems to be missing my presence?" she asked going over to her wardrobe and pulling out leggings, a shirt, and a jerkin. He knew by her clothing choice she was not planning on letting any body important see her. He was going to have to change that.

"Filinque, why don't you wear this?" he suggested while pulling out a forest green dress with a wide circle neckline. It's length went down to the floor and a bit of a train on the back. The sleeves were bell-like and hung past her hands to her knees.

She looked over at the dress, "Who's here? It's an elf, isn't it? You wouldn't have pulled out that dress, if not. From the color it, it's a woodland elf. Not Granada ((grandfather)), you would let me be."

Aragorn looked at her with a raised eyebrow before looking at the dress and then back at her.

"Also, the fact that my circlet as been lain out, states that this is someone that you expect I will be conversing with regularly, until their departure," she said

"Filinque, I do not care what you wear as long as it is one of these dresses. I merely thought that this one was best. You could still wear your boots," he said

"Then tell me who is here!" she snapped going over to the wardrobe and pulling out a black dress with dark red on the shoulder riding caller.

"The king of Mirkwood and his son Legolas are here," he said pulling the green dress back.

Fern stopped looking over at him, her hands in her wash dish that she used to clean her face in the morning. "Legolas is here?" she asked. That answered who had missed her this morning. Legolas and her had a strange relationship. He was like a brother to her, but he was also much more then that. He had been leading the party that had found and rescued her from the Orcs. He had stayed for 2 years after that and trained with her, teaching her to use her swords again and also to use the bow. Legolas had given her confidence back again; made her see that she could be safe when she was alone, that she was strong, and she could stand to all challenges. Sadly, 4 years ago he had been called home to help defend his home. Fern had begged to go with him. At age 11, she was not ready to be separated. He had told her that she had to stay and protect her home.

Aragorn saw her little crocked smile. She was happy that Legolas was back. He was glad Legolas was back! Maybe her nightmares would stop, or at least he could get her to talk about them. Then again, he was not happy for the elf to be here. Fern did not know what the council had planed for her; they wanted to use her as a bargaining chip of sorts with different kings. Aragorn had convinced them that an elf might be a better choice for his daughter then a mortal man. He had tried to convince them that marring her off was a bad idea all together but they wouldn't listen.

She didn't know that Legolas and his father were here to discuss a marriage between the two. Hell, he didn't even think Legolas knew why they were here.

"I'll see you down stairs then," he said leaving the room. Aragorn headed down stairs to find both Legolas and his father sitting in his office. "She will be down shortly. She merely over slept," he said looking at Legolas for the last part. He knew his friend understood that she must have had nightmares all night. "I think it is time we discuss why we are here," Legolas' father said looking at Aragorn. Legolas looked between his friend and his father, wanting to know what was going on. Aragorn nodded closing the door, if any one could get Fern to see reason in this it was Legolas, so best this was not a surprise to him as well.

After Aragorn had left, Fern splashed some cold water on her face and dried it, before she started to brush her hair. She quickly put her hair into braids and pulled it back leaving the back hanging loose just as Legolas had taught her. She put on her black leggings and boots before slipping her dress over her head. It slid down holding snug on her hips and fitting tight to her shoulders. She untucked her hair from the back and walked over to her dressing table. She rarely used it, so the dust sat on it in a thick layer. The box that held her circlet sat there. She opened it and pulled out the small silver circle that the bands weaved within each other.

She pulled all her hair through it before turning to face the mirror and centered it on her forehead and temples. Fern left her room and headed for her father's office.

"How can they do this? She is their Princess, not their daughter," Legolas said looking at Aragorn. "And you want me to not only marry, but bond with her?"

"I know it sounds bad but, you were my only choice for her. I would not choose some mortal man. You know as well as I do she will out live a babe made to the womb today and still look young." Aragorn said, "She will talk to you. You know her better then even I."

"Then why not tell me what you planed from the beginning?" came the voice interrupting them from the door way. All three males looked over to see the young girl standing there.

"Fern, I was not given a choice. I did not want to upset you until all was set" he said looking at his daughter.

"No, you did not want to give me the chance to run!" she snapped glaring at him.

"That is not true," Aragorn protested, looking at her with fierce eyes.

"Oh, but it is! Why else not allow me to go with Argo for the last and next few weeks to hunt Orcs?" she hissed, her face showing plain furry.

"FILINQUE! I did not let you go because I knew it was dangerous and they were going far, You would not have been back until 3 months from today" Aragorn yelled. It was not often that he yelled at her. She was always the one that her brothers complained was babied. When he did, he normally called her Fern. Calling her Filinque was his way of saying he was at his ropes end with this.

"Dangerous?! I am trained just as my brothers are; I am the best archer that resides in Gondor. Do not try that on me, I know and as do you that there is nothing I cannot face. If you had told me you wanted me back by a date I would of returned on said date. No, you did not allow me to go because I knew if word reached me of this while I was out of your reach, I probably would have run. So you, _**father,**_ where only thinking of covering your own ass with the council!" she yelled back, her eyes tinting a light red with her anger. None of Aragorn's children called him father. It was too formal and disconnecting for his liking. They called him what he called Elrond, Ada. For her to call him father was her not just pushing him to arms length, it was her putting miles between them.

"Filinque, you know I was doing no such thing" Aragorn said looking at her, feeling as she tried to keep him away from her in all sense. If she was angry at him, she would of just called him Ada. Even when she was furious with him, it would have been Aragorn. But this, calling him Father was an all out rebellion from her.

"I will not hear any more of this!" Fern screamed turning and fleeing. She slamming the door behind her.

* * *

End Chapter 1

OK, so there's the first chapter, tell me what you think. i feel like maybe i should do an intro story to go more into who Fern is. but all of my friends who have read the story in full say that it would take away from this story. but anyway just let me know. oh and if you are going to give pointers try and be nice about it, telling people they suck and should go die is not only not helpful it's against the rules.

thanks R&R

if any one knows the name of Legolas' father please tell me


End file.
